


Games

by LuckyREBD



Series: Birthday Drabble Series [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/pseuds/LuckyREBD





	Games

“Katsuya, pay attention.” Blue eyes narrow, and Kaiba’s deep voice scolds over the cheerful music from the television.

“Huh? Oh, sure sure. I’m listening.” Not looking up from the screen, Jou continues playing the video game, his character moving across the massive TV in startling clarity.

Because of this, he misses the tense line of Seto’s shoulders and the slow smirk that curves the businessman’s lips. Prowling around behind the gaming cushion, he inches towards the cords. He can’t be held accountable.

After all, Jou had been playing the blasted game for longer than Seto had!

Bzzt.

The screen goes black, and the blonde stares slack-jawed at it for a moment in dismay, only to yelp as he finds himself pinned under the taller teen,

“Seto! What’s the big deal? I was playing that!” Katsuya grouches, sulking a little.

Practically purring, Seto leans so close that his breath fans over the blonde’s lips, enjoying the way he cringes down. Leaning down to kiss him roughly, the brunette counters neatly,

“And now… I’m playing with you.”


End file.
